Ricky And Lucy Fight
by snappyweaver
Summary: Ricky and Lucy, now living in the house have been fighting for a few weeks and everything finally explodes with some intense passion.


Ricky And Lucy Fight

Ricky and Lucy have been living in their Connecticut home for a few years and recently various stress factors have brought on many fights. The Club Babalu has been slow, a few band members need replacing, Lucy's mother decided to make an impromptu visit – and worse yet, Ricky and Lucy haven't had sex in several weeks, a first for their marriage since she was pregnant with little Ricky, almost nine years ago. And now Lucy was going to add one more issue.

Besides having to deal with Ricky's exceptionally bad mood, Lucy has been going through a rut by being "just" a housewife. Planning the meals, cleaning the house and all else that go into being a housewife has become dull and unfulfilling, especially since little Ricky was more independent and always playing with Bruce Ramsey next door. Even worse for Lucy, she has been missing the romance and intimacy between her and Ricky. It wasn't just the lack of sex, but she hasn't been sleeping as well because she always falls asleep in his arms, but even that hasn't been happening. They had a beautiful routine down. They would make love three to four times a week, sometimes more and then they would lay together and discuss the events of the day, followed by Lucy falling asleep with her head on Ricky's chest – even when they didn't make love, they had the other parts of that routine, which was very special to her.

After not being able to get new ideas from the men in the family for something new to cook, Lucy announced that she was ready to find a job, further angering Ricky. "Lucy, we have been over this before. My wife is not going to work out of this house and that's that!" Lucy folded her arms in a huff and ranted, "I'm sick of being just a housewife!" Ricky stood up from the breakfast table and shouted, "You're not just a housewife, you are a mother and our son still needs his mother! Now, I forbid you to go against my wishes with a job outside of our home." Lucy stood still with her arms remained folded as Ricky stormed out the door to go to the club. He's only kissed her a hand full of times in the past few weeks too. All she could do was sit in the chair and cry.

Later that night, the Mertz's came over for dinner and as usual the guys went to the living room and talked while the girls went in and cleaned up from dinner. Ricky and Lucy barely said two words to each other since he came home, grumbling about the Tuba player doing nothing but flirting with the harp player. They had both went to lunch together and never returned, which only fueled Ricky's anger.

Ricky sat in his den working on enlisting new band help when all he could think about was Lucy and her wanting to find a job. He paced, shaking his head. All of the stress lately has put a definite wedge in between them, especially intimately. When he has wanted to make love, she would already be asleep or not in the mood. The only time he could recall Lucy not being in the mood for his touch is when she was pregnant, which was understandable, though just as difficult. Suddenly he threw the pencil across the room and storm trooped upstairs to set his wife straight.

As Ricky entered the room, he noticed it was quiet and dark. He removed his suit jacket and tie and turned on the light, expecting to see Lucy in their bed, but it was empty. He looked in the bathroom, but it was also dark. He figured she must be tucking their son in.

Ricky peaked in little Ricky's room, but there was so sign of Lucy, only their son, fast asleep. And then he saw a crack in the door of the spare room with a light on. He exhaled and walked in to find Lucy preparing the bed to sleep in and she was dressed in that night gown that covered everything – the nightgown he hated. It was a thick white cotton gown and he considered it to be the most unsexy thing in the world – too damn unsexy for his wife! She usually wore it as her sign that she didn't want to be touched and it was a repellant to him.

"Lucy", he addressed her in a firm tone. She whipped around and stood at attention in response to his authoritative tone. "I'm sleeping in here until you come to your senses." He walked over to her and said, "You will do no such thing. I'm not going to allow you to get a job, so you may as well make that bed back up and come with me to our room where you belong." She folded her arms in a pout and asked in a provoking tone, "Why should I?" Ricky clenched his jaw together and shut the door so they wouldn't wake their son. "Because I'm your husband - the head of the house, and I want you in our bed with me – now." Lucy's jaw dropped at his tone. "Well, don't be so romantic!" He chuckled lightly, but sarcastically while shaking his head. "You want to talk about romance? Look at that gown – you know I hate that thing!"

Lucy continued to pull the covers back, against Ricky's orders, so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "You put me down!" She hollered. He slapped her bottom and said, "You're coming with me and don't you wake up little Ricky." As he forcibly carried her off, he could feel that she was bare under that gown when he slapped her, which caused him to grow hard immediately. She kicked all the way down the hallway as he hauled her off to their bedroom as though he were a caveman, fueling his arousal for her.

As he entered the room with Lucy flung over his shoulder, he slapped her bottom again as she was getting too loud and he didn't want his son interrupting what he was about to do to his mother. He suddenly wanted her with desperation, despite his anger in her disobedience. He tossed her down on the bed and then tore off his shirt and then the top of her nightgown, exposing her firm breasts. "Ricky!" A scream escaped her throat. "What are you doing?" She asked with urgency. He continued to tear her gown all the way down the front and then he held her wrists down as she struggled and tried to break free from his animal grip. "You tore my gown!" She cried out with a hint of panic in her voice. He ignored her defiance and continued to rip her gown completely with his free hand – and then he spread her legs, and slid two fingers inside her creamy and wet center. He could tell though she was fighting him, she wanted him every bit as he wanted her. She continued to struggle as though she was being intruded upon while he unzipped his pants, releasing his rock hard shaft. "Relax", he ordered her with urgency and then shoved himself inside of her as if he were on fire, causing her to gasp, while he exhaled with relief. He then began tracing one of her nipples with his tongue as he thrust inside of her as though he would never have her again. Though she struggled, she never asked him to stop, not being able to ignore her dripping sweetness escaping from her heated body.

As he continued to slip in and out of her as though there was no tomorrow he desired her full depth, so he lifted under her bottom and thrust as deep as her body would allow. He finally released her wrists and concentrated on the wonderful sensation of being inside of her, and he failed to notice her approaching tears. After a few moments of making mad and passionate love to her, Ricky's body stiffened as he exploded inside of her as if he were a mountain erupting after brewing for the last several weeks. He slowly pulled away from her and collapsed on the bed out of breath as Lucy sat up to gather her senses and then she made her way to the bathroom, crying.

Upon hearing the bathroom door shut, Ricky stood up, removed his pants and shoes, and put his boxers on. He went to the bathroom door and stopped to listen when hearing her cry. It was then he felt his heart drop. Something had come over him lately as he was never a big brute with his wife who he loved more than his own life. He could only pray that he didn't physically hurt her. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation come to his eyes, but he held back the fast approaching tears by blinking them away.

He turned the knob and opened the door to find Lucy crouched down on the floor, crying and still in her ripped gown. He then squatted before her and lifted her chin with his finger. "Come here, baby." He spoke so gently and with so much love, she couldn't resist him. She reached for him as he helped her up to her feet. After a moment he slowly removed the torn gown and replaced it with her white silky robe. He stood holding her close and whispering, "I'm sorry, my baby – I'm sorry." He then picked her up, cradling her and carried her to the bedroom as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder while sobbing.

He laid her down on the bed in an ever so delicate way and cuddled beside her. Again, he softly spoke, "I'm sorry if I was too rough with you, my baby. My urge was so strong that I lost my mind." She said nothing and all she could do was cry into his shoulder. As he held her, he gently drove his hand along her thigh and rested it on her hip. "Please tell me you forgive me, baby", he whispered. "I wouldn't want to lose you." He gently caressed her hip and asked, "What can I do for you, baby?" She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Just hold me until I fall asleep", she answered softly.

Ricky gathered her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest and he caressed her body under the covers while running his fingers through her hair. After a few moments of listening to her cry, they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Ricky woke and saw Lucy had gotten out of bed and most likely started breakfast. After what happened last night, he picked up the phone and called Marco, telling him that he needed to be home for the day and to cancel the show for that night. He just had to be sure his wife was alright.

Downstairs, Lucy sent Ricky to school and began fixing her husband's breakfast. She didn't quite know how to feel about his actions with her the night before, but she made up her mind that there was no sense in stewing over anything, after all, she is his wife and the way he ended the night was very loving. Still, she just couldn't remember Ricky taking her as though he were a savage. She shrugged and told herself it was the lack of intimacy and stress.

Suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and his lips gently kiss her neck. "Good morning, baby." He spoke softly in her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes, taking in the soft scent of his musk aftershave. "Good morning", she replied quietly. "Breakfast is almost ready." He turned her around to face him and that's when she saw that he was wearing his casual clothing, that of which included her favorite button down shirt with black in the middle and gray on either side, and the short sleeves that enhanced his biceps. That was the only shirt she didn't mind him wearing untucked with his black pants. "I have cancelled tonight's show and I'm not going in today." She gave him a small smile and said in a hopeful tone, "Good, maybe we can spend some alone time together today." He drew in and captured her lips, giving her a tender kiss. "I'm all yours, darlin." He again spoke softly. "And I think we need to talk about last night", he told her when sitting at the table.

Lucy nodded in agreement when putting his food on the plate. She set the plate in front of him and sat down beside him. "Thanks, darlin", he said with a smile. She watched as he drove his fork through his eggs in silence, not knowing where to start this important conversation. And then Ricky spoke up, "Listen, honey, I know that I have been an ogre to live with, including and especially last night." He paused to put some food in his mouth and then he sipped on his orange juice. "I really don't know what got into me", he told her after swallowing. And then he reached out and lovingly touched her cheek. "You know I didn't mean to get so rough with you, don't you?" She shook her head in agreement as she gazed into his sincere brown eyes. "I just had to have you right away – I couldn't take it anymore", he told her softly.

He went back to eating as they sat silent, neither knowing what to say. And then Lucy's mother's words from all those years ago came back to her. _"Sex is for the man's enjoyment, wherever and whenever, and it's part of the wife's duty."_ She rung her hands together, knowing that was not true with her and Ricky as he always prided himself on pleasing her every bit as much as she pleased him. In fact, he made it clear to her that he always wants her to enjoy their love making and it should never feel like a duty to her.

Tears welled up in her eyes and then he spoke. "Honey, please tell me what's on your mind." He swiped a tear from under her eye. "I hate to see you cry, sweetheart", he added softly. "You know my emotions get the best of me", she told him in a quiet tone. "I know, but last night was different, baby. Usually when you cry after we make love, it's from pleasure or just being overwhelmed, am I right?" She nodded in agreement. "Yes, you frightened me last night, but I know that you would never hurt me intentionally, and I guess your emotions just got the better of you too", she told him with acceptance. He smiled and told her softly, "That's what you do to me."

"Come here, baby", Ricky said when motioning her in his lap. She carefully sat down on his leg and he pulled her close to his body. "Talk to me, honey. What's been bothering you? Besides me", he added with a nervous chuckle. Lucy returned the laugh and then seriously answered, "I just haven't been feeling all that needed, I guess." He caressed her hip and said, "Oh, honey, little Ricky and I will always need you." They looked at each other in silence for a moment and then he dropped his head with an exhale. "I guess I may have been taking you for granted." He told her with sadness. And then he looked back up at her. "It's never been my intention, baby." She smiled at him adoringly and said, "I know, honey." And then she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tight.

They held each other in silence for a moment and then Lucy spoke up, still resting her head on his shoulder. "You're a wonderful husband and father, and you take very good care of us. But, things are changing. Ricky's growing up", she shrugged and then added, "And we have become so settled. I just don't know what - if anything is missing."

Ricky waited for her to continue and then gently tapped her bottom. "Hey, look at me", he requested softly. She did as he asked and then he told her, "Maybe we just need to spice things up a bit and not be so planned." She thought for a minute and then told him with a smile, "Well, it's a start that you decided not to go into work today." He nodded in agreement and then with a wide smile he told her, "We can do whatever you want today, you pick." She kissed his lips with excitement and jumped off his lap. "Ok, deal. You finish your breakfast and I'll be back in a few minutes." Ricky chuckled as she ran out of the kitchen like an excited little girl.

Lucy stood in front of the mirror and gazed at her new black, lacey corset and matching panties. . Ricky didn't know that she had bought it just a week ago, but because of the awful timing, she felt she had to wait to wear it for him. And she was confident that he wouldn't mind this purchase. She smiled at the thought.

Her stomach quivered at the thought of consenting to his proposal not long ago of finding a secluded area – in public, to make love in. She's just so afraid someone will see them, worse yet, she had the fear of going to jail for indecent exposure. A mother in the PTA being arrested for such a thing!

A few moments later, Lucy walked downstairs in her brown trench coat and black heels as Ricky came out of the kitchen. He gave her a small smile when seeing her in her coat on a warm spring day. "Honey, won't you be too warm in that coat?" She bit down on her lower lip and started tingling at the thought of surprising her husband with his desires. "No - and I think it looks like rain", she added in a nervous tone.

Ricky walked over to her and smiled. "Ok, darlin, where do you want to go – and do I need to dress up?" She shook her head from side to side and said, "No, you don't need to dress up – and I just want to go for a nice country drive." Ricky tilted his head in response to his wife's unusual request and took notice of her fidgeting. Not wanting to spoil any plan she may have had for them, he simply said, "Ok, baby, whatever you want. I'll just go get the keys."

As Ricky and Lucy drove along, he watched her from the corner of his eye. She sat with her coat tied tight around her waist and her hands folded in her lap as she looked out of the passenger side window. He smiled wide and looked back straight ahead when he remembered not too long ago he had brought up an idea to make love to her along a deserted road in the car, but she insisted they would be caught and begged him to keep moving.

And then he heard her say, "Ricky, pull over." His head snapped back over to her, wondering if he actually heard what he thought he did. "Are you feeling sick, honey?" He asked her with concern. "Just pull over please", she told him with insistence." He did as she asked, put the car in park and shut off the engine. He looked around at the secluded area. The town they had passed was nearly five miles down the road and the nearest town would be another three or so. There was nothing but fields.

Lucy sat still trying to gather the courage to reveal her new sexy surprise. And then it happened – she got an idea, one that may be more fun! "Honey, I thought I heard a strange noise coming from the car. Maybe you should get out and take a look." He tilted his head in thought and judging from her nervous body language, he knew she must be trying to work herself up to start whatever it was that she had planned for them. "Ok, honey", he told her in a nonchalant tone.

Ricky slid out of the car, walked to the front and opened the hood of the car so he could pretend to check for car trouble. He smiled wide with anticipation of seeing what was really under her coat. As he stood there, he heard the car door open and went back to looking under the hood when Lucy walked up.

"Ricky, is there something I can help you with?" She asked him in a seductive tone. He looked over and his jaw dropped at the site of the beauty before him, standing there with her coat open and sharing her new lingerie. He couldn't say a word and then Lucy told him, "I needed some air, it was getting hot in the car." He swallowed as he felt his temperature rise and his length instantly becoming solid rock.

As he looked at her, he could tell she was still a bit uneasy, but she was stunning! And she was setting all of that anxiety aside for him – and he loved her for it. He looked around at the still quiet and lonely road and then moved up to his wife. "Oh, baby, you look ravishing." She gave him that coy smile and asked him, "Do you like it? It's new", she added with caution. "You bet I do! I love it!" He swallowed and then turned in the direction of the hood that was still up. "I better shut the hood, but don't move!" He added with urgency.

She smiled and looked all over to be sure no one was out there. She felt somewhat uneasy and couldn't believe she would agree to do this, but at the same time it was quite exciting - so exciting that she began to feel her arousal in between her legs. She jumped at the sound of the hood closing – and then he walked back over to her and scooped her up, carrying her to the back passenger side. He set her down to her feet and said in his usual seductive tone, "Let's remove this coat – it's much too hot to wear it."

After her coat was removed he opened the car door, tossed the coat up front and then focused his eyes back on Lucy's sexy black lacey apparel. He shook his head in amazement and told her, "My God, honey, you are just stunning!" He then wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips to his for a long and sensual kiss. Becoming short of breath, he helped her inside the car and went in after her. "My God", he said in awe. She began looking around and he could tell she was nervous, so he wanted to reassure her. He took her in his arms and softly said, "If you don't want to do this, I will understand."

She answered by taking his hand and guiding it to her full and firm breast. She reached up capturing his lips and he pulled her into his lap. He then slid his hand up to her primed breasts. After the kiss broke, he opened the small tie to her corset, letting it fall, revealing her mounds of hardness, and without further time passing, he gathered one in his waiting mouth. Lucy immediately began to moan, "Oh, Ricky." His lips and tongue made its way to the other breast, and in between.

While Ricky enjoyed her fullness, he slid his hands down to the small of her back, feeling the tip of her panties. The spring rain began to fall, steaming the windows as their breathing became hot and heavy. He stopped long enough to remove his shirt and release his length from the trap of his pants. He then gently turned Lucy around so her back was to him, but still in his lap. He slowly slid her panties off. "Lean forward, baby", he said softly. As she did, he placed his hands on her hips and guided her on top of his rock hard manhood, causing her to gasp. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her body back against him. "How are you doing, baby?" He whispered in her ear. "I'm – fine", she managed to get past her lips while out of breath.

She nuzzled back against him as he slipped two fingers in between her creamy center, intensifying that wonderful pressure. As he massaged and thrust inside of her, her moaning became screams of pleasure. He cupped a breast with his free hand, feeling her arousal. "Feels good?" He asked in a seductive tone. She could only answer with screams as he knew she was ready to explode and he did all he could to wait for her, but he was getting to that point – and fast! Though her loud cries would make a normal person's ears bleed, it was music to his.

Just as they were both on the verge of explosion, they felt the loud crack of thunder vibrate underneath the car and then Lucy leaned forward against the front seat so Ricky began thrusting faster and harder, bringing on both of their releases at once. Lucy fell back against an exhausted Ricky. He again wrapped his arms around her waist and held her silently until their breathing calmed.

Lucy rested her head back against his shoulder as he caressed her thigh, and spoke softly in her ear. "That was amazing, my baby." She smiled wide and answered, "Hmm…yes it was." Ricky kissed her lightly against the side of her face and said, "I love you, baby." She nuzzled against his neck and told him, "I love you too, honey."

For moments after, they sat together in the afterglow and listening to the calm thunderstorm. Lucy was in such a euphoric state that she never gave thought to sitting on top of him, still naked and taking it all in. He grasped her tighter from behind and lightly brushed his lips against the back of her shoulder. "You really surprised me, darlin." She turned to her side and cuddled closer in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. "I surprised myself." She drew in for one of his long and sensual kisses and then she added, "Maybe we can find another special place very soon." She bit down on her lip before telling him in a coy tone, "Maybe I will let you pick the spot next time." He raised his eyebrow and with a wide smile he said, "Ay ay ay."


End file.
